


Just a Memory

by kittys_devil



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Devils, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It will always be just a memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to be wonderful beta Buffinator_1. Love you honey!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own the boys, only the original characters and the story line.
> 
>  **Link to master list:**   
> [~Master List~](http://kittys-devil.livejournal.com/13721.html)

A little ficlet after the end of Devil Wears Glitter...

  
Adam was lying across the couch watching Tommy slowing walk into the room. Adam looked him up and down admiring the sight before him. Tommy was barefoot with his tight skinny jeans on. His shirt was off showing his pale skin and dark tattoos. Framing his body was his black wing. Adam smirked when he saw Tommy’s horns peeking through his blonde hair as his tail curled around the small man’s leg.

“Been looking for you.”

“I’ve been right here all afternoon. I’m trying to avoid Neil and some bull shit about the demons.”

Tommy walked across the room with lust filled eyes climbing on top of Adam. Straddling his lover’s hips he leaned into him nipping at his bottom lip before kissing him fiercely. Tommy dominated the kiss slipping his tongue into Adam’s mouth capturing a moan. Adam let Tommy take over for a moment before pulling the smaller man to him taking over the kiss. 

Tommy starting moving his hips, thrusting into Adam, needing some kind of movement.He was panting and moaning as Adam started nipping at his neck. Tommy let out a quivering moan when Adam suddenly stopped. 

“Bed. Now Tommy Joe.”

Tommy hopped up rushing to the room like the room was on fire. Adam trailed behind him laughing at Tommy.

When Adam entered their room he found Tommy sprawled out on the bed, his wings fully spread out beneath him. He was Adam’s own devil angel and the sight still made Adam hitch his breath. 

“Tommmmmmy.” Adam moaned out as he stalked across the room quickly sliding out of his clothes.

Adam felt Tommy’s tail reach up twisting around his wrist pulling him to the bed.Adam slid between Tommy’s legs leaning down and capturing his lips with his own. The kiss was wet and mess filled with passion and lust. Neither one breaking apart until they needed air. 

Adam slid slowly down nipping and kissing at Tommy’s neck. He stopped to suck on the tender skin at the base of his neck leaving a mark that both would see for days. 

“Missed you…” Adam mumbled against Tommy’s skin just before he slid his tongue around the man’s nipple. 

Adam flicked his tongue against the hard bud before sucking and nipping at it. Adam moved to the other nipple giving it the same treatment before moving down Tommy’s body. He was taking everything in; Tommy had been away for almost a month. He was savoring every inch of Tommy’s skin taking in the curves of Tommy’s body, the scent of Tommy and lust. 

Tommy babbled as Adam moved down teasing the head of his cock with his wicked tongue. Incoherent noises flowing out of Tommy’s mouth as he felt the warmness of Adam’s mouth surrounding his cock. 

Adam sucked and bobbed his head as he felt the hum of Tommy’s wings moving beneath them. The vibrating sensation was bringing Tommy closer even faster than normal. Adam hollowed out his cheeks taking Tommy in until he was hitting the back of the throat. Feeling the tightness around his cock was Tommy’s undoing and he was coming down Adam’s throat before he could even warn him. 

Adam licked Tommy clean before letting his cock slip out of his mouth. Moving back up he kissed Tommy with all the need in all the worlds.

Adam reached over grabbing the lube slicking up his fingers. He rubbed his finger around Tommy’s hole teasing until Tommy was begging for more. He slid two fingers in watching the need flash across Tommy’s face.He slowly thrust his fingers in and out until Tommy was panting again. Adam opened Tommy up twisting to get the spot to make Tommy see stars. Just as Tommy was moaning for more Adam slid in another finger.Tommy’s hips rolled thrusting himself onto Adam’s fingers as he begged for even more. 

Adam slipped his fingers out pulling Tommy up off the bed. Rolling onto his back Adam slicked his cock up as Tommy moved to straddle his hips. Tommy slowly slid himself down on Adam’s cock until he was fully seated. Leaning down Tommy kissed Adam sloppily before starting to move. Sliding himself up and down he was drawing out the moans from Adam.

When Adam could see the need cross Tommy’s face he grabbed the smaller man’s hips as the started thrusting into him harder and faster. Adam’s tail wrapped around Tommy’s cock moving up and down as fast as he was thrusting into Tommy. Both men were panting and moaning as the feeling got stronger. 

Tommy came across Adam’s chest moaning out his lover’s name. A few quick erratic thrusts and Tommy’s name slipped from Adam’s lips as he came deep inside his love. 

“Tommy….Tommy Joe….Tommy Joe, wake up baby.”

Tommy is startled awake and sees Adam smiling in his face.

“Whatching dreaming about Tommy? Your face is more than flushed.” Adam smirked at the sleepy man next to him. 

“Just a memory baby. Just a memory.”

 

  



End file.
